Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{6x - 10}{5x - 10} \div 5$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{6x - 10}{5x - 10} \times \dfrac{1}{5}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(6x - 10) \times 1} {(5x - 10) \times 5}$ $p = \dfrac{6x - 10}{25x - 50}$